


So Long Tonight

by mhk9



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But It's Really Requited, Comfort, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Sleep Calls, Teenagers, They're getting there, Tubbo Has A Hopeless Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhk9/pseuds/mhk9
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know.. I never learnt how to swim.""What? Never?" He turned in the bed, a giggle blossoming."Never." It was a whisper.⠀⠀⠀⠀Tubbo and Ranboo can stay on call for hours at a time, sometimes, it gets difficult. Ranboo extends his hand, while Tubbo justyearns.⠀⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	So Long Tonight

Tubbo turns over on his bed, stuffing his face into his pillow as the window beside his bed responds with knocks by the rain. Right beside his pillow is his phone, which is clearly buzzing along with the sound of a soft voice that's humming, _Ranboo's_ _voice._

Ranboo's deep, yet comforting voice that is humming along to the tune of some lofi beat that's playing in the background of their call. Along with the humming is the keyboard smashes, despite being a person with a rather gentle presence, Ranboo's typing is weirdly aggressive.

Tubbo likes to listen along as he does his homework, sometimes counting sheep during his pauses between his sentences, and the intervals when he gulps down water. _It's not creepy._

It's a quiet, Thursday night, for Ranboo atleast. For Tubbo, whose oceans away, there's a rush of rain that storming down below, welcoming the rushes of condensation through the window next to Tubbo's bed. Occasionally, he watches another droplet drip, before being washed away with a sudden change in rotation.

For Tubbo, it's Friday morning. More specifically, two in the morning of Friday. In reality, his eyes are aching to close, to grasp onto the last tugs of sleep that are taking over his senses but his desires sim higher. His desire to talk to Ranboo, that is. 

So he settles his head closer to the camera, his arm pulling his bee comforter closer to his body. Ranboo is still humming to himself, something he rarely does in the silence of their calls, usually only participating in the middle of streams, or whenever they listen to music together.

Tubbo clears his throat, cringing when it aches a bit, "Boo?" It's quiet, it's afraid, it's fleeting. Tubbo shudders, as if he's scared that Ranboo won't catch it.

Instead, Ranboo's mumbles come to a pause, and he responds in a small voice, "Tubbo? You're still awake?" Tubbo yawns, nodding but realizing that Ranboo can't see that. For a moment, he lets himself bathe in the warmth that is the other boy's words, before smiling.

"Couldn't sleep." Ultimately, he's betrayed by a yawn, _fuck you,_ he mutters to his subconsciousness. Ranboo obviously catches it, as he immediately begins to fuss over the boy.

"You're yawning. Go to sleep, Tubbo." Oh god, and he's so _sweet._ Though Tubbo can't see his face, and that Ranboo's facetime is off and vice versa, he can imagine that worried glance from their regular calls. When Ranboo's eyebrows dial down, and his eyes get slightly bigger, an obvious look of worry. So, Tubbo giggles.

"I want to talk to you though," Tubbo starts, immediately spluttering at how suggestive it could've sounded, "Is that.. Is that not okay, big guy?" The typing from before has completely come to a pause now, before there's shuffling on the other end. There's creaks, switches, and then finally, fabric brushing up against the mic and Tubbo cringes away from the phone.

"Well. I'm in bed now, so we can talk together, yeah?" Ranboo replies, his voice sounds closer now, more personal and at a lower tone, it sends shivers up Tubbo's back. It feels so intimate, so secretive.

"And we can sleep together too. Are we gonna sleep call, Ranboo?" Ranboo hums in reply.

"Hmm, maybe. Yeah, yeah, we can do that." A smile spreads across Tubbo's face and he stuffs his face into the pillow. It takes him seconds before he can control the infuse of red that's travelled to his cheeks before he decides to reply back.

"Okay, but you gotta keep the conversation going. I'm tired, I did it on your stream." He responds, and it makes sense, really. As always, Ranboo had another strip mining stream and Tubbo was there as a background entertainment. He was singing songs, flirting awkwardly, or just bringing up random topics to shield away his uncomfortable, bare feelings about all of this.

Ranboo just chuckles in reply, and Tubbo's heart burns a little. With a sniff, he pulls his hand out of the comforter and clicks on the _Switch to FaceTime?_ before biting his lip, "Can we?" 

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Right after, his call is responded and the call switches over to a long camera. At the corner is Tubbo's own face, it's just the side of his pink cheeks and his right ear, it's cloudy and unclear from the dimmed light in the bed room. Tubbo takes a moment to think about whether his cheeks were naturally his pink, or Ranboo just seemed to have this sensation on him.

Speaking of Ranboo, he was just as unclear. He was Tubbo's entire screen, but he could only see his brown hair (oddly fluffy, as always, Tubbo wanted to run his hands through it) and his lips. Tubbo gulped, a nervous laugh pouring up from his chest as Ranboo reciprocated it.

"Hi." The other said, and his camera turned back up to his face, his eyes finally coming into view and Tubbo tips over, finally pouring apart. Ranboo's light was still on, and this devil used bright, white lights, as he constantly claimed that it was better for eyesight than yellow light in one of their two am rants. His eyes were clear, too grey, too deep. His eyelashes were long, and his eyes looked tired. Tubbo wanted to sink into them.

"Hello," He replied, "You look tired." Ranboo snorts, laughing before rolling his one view (that was still in view.) 

  
"You shouldn't be talking to me, you sound like you're gonna fall asleep any second." Ranboo shoots back but Tubbo just mocks him in return as the pair fall victim to a series of giggle feats and random laughs, it gets stifling after a while. Tubbo finally yawns, deciding to settle in for the night of Ranboo is willing to keep him company.

"Okay," _yawn_ , "Boo, you hav' to keep talking, okay?" Ranboo just _mhm's_ and Tubbo is suddenly scared that he didn't hear him as he remains quiet for the next few minutes.

Finally, Ranboo graces him with his presence. "Holy cow... We've been on call for like twelve hours today." 

It takes a while for Tubbo to fully register that, the fact that he can spend hours and hours on end with. Ranboo, and just never want to leave. No matter how much longer it could be, he can definitely admit that he doesn't want to stop talking to him. Tubbo just hums, "Jesus, big man."

The camera is still pointed to his face, so instead he pushes it up against the wall beside him, where his entire body is easier to see, but buried in his comforter. Thanks to his uncomfortable headphones, the same ones he despises wearing on any other day, he can still hear Ranboo's quiet voice.

At often times, there's a quiet silence that settles between them. Whenever there's nothing to continue the conversation with, the atmosphere turns quiet. However, Ranboo doesn't seem to like it very much as he tends to cut through the silence with some sort of sound, and that replicates now as well.

He hums, and Tubbo bites his lip when he watches Ranboo leave the facetime call, and his camera becomes blurry, call him a whiner if you want. "Come back, I can't see you." He squirms closer to the wall, ultimately closer to the camera as well.

Ranboo replies immediately, "One minute, someone texted me." 

A mischievous idea rises inside Tubbo, an opportunity to tease the _hell_ out of this boy. "Wow Ranboo, I can't believe. Texting someone else while you're in call with your husband? Is it divorce time?"

Almost the next second, Ranboo starts spluttering and returns to the call, his camera line shaky as Tubbo starts giggling to himself. "Well that wasn't very nice." Tubbo giggles harder.

They continue talking, chatting about whatever comes to mind, and Tubbo wishes more and more that Ranboo wasn't oceans away. They're giggling, _laughing_ over some dumb fact about a fish that Ranboo decided to give Tubbo a lesson on when Tubbo finally breaks.

"Hey. You could just swim here, right?" Tubbo asks, and it's shaky at the end, hard to catch unless you listened close and Ranboo— he tends to do that when it comes to the other. 

"Uhh, you mean, over to where you are?" He's laughing at that, Tubbo can see the frame of his face move a bit, before it dials down.

"Yeah, just swim over here maybe." Tubbo tries to explain, "Does it not make sense? Just get a floatie, Boo." Ranboo snorts at that, shuffling over on his bed.

"You know.. I never learnt how to swim."

"What? Never?" He turned in the bed, a giggle blossoming.

" _Never._ " It was a whisper. Something so intimate that was shared between them, the tone shook up against the edges of Tubbo's heart, squeezing it tight. He closed his eyes shut, knowing full well that Ranboo can see him from here, that he could see Tubbo desperately tightening his eyes, with the clear knowledge that if he sees Ranboo's fluffy hair, or his pink, chapped lips, hell— his clear _skin,_ he'll burst into tears.

But the other never stops pushing his buttons. "Tubbo?" He asks quietly, once again dialing down to a soft whisper, and Tubbo feels like he's being belittled by his best friend. He doesn't mend to his callings however, he remains stubborn, stuffing his face into his comforter.

There's the sudden realization however, that he's alone. No matter how many hours they spend together on call, no matter how many times of the day that Tubbo calls out for Ranboo, laughing, whining, rambling, Ranboo isn't here. And that _hurts._

The time he believes he found his soulmate, the person that's meant to know the corners of his heart and still love him through and through, and he's thousands of miles, oceans away. And still, he struggles with his unrequited love, this burning sensation that eats him up from the inside every time he hears Ranboo's dry laugh, every time Ranboo talks to him as if he's hung the stars above the roof. Every time Ranboo struggles to explain and translate some joke from _The Office_ in American. Every time Ranboo provides him with the patience that no many do, listening to everything. 

"You know," Tubbo starts off, his voice is as shaky as ever, and he gulps at the end to gain a hold of himself, "I really, _really_ wish you were here." He's usually not like this. Of course, he has no impulse in the words he says, he tends to run his mouth off both in private and public, but he isn't someone to blurt out sappy things like that.

If Tubbo were to, however, unnecessarily blurt out every feeling that he has towards Ranboo, he would never hear the end of how much he wants to kiss Ranboo. 

His thoughts are interrupted from another quivering voice, one that haunts through Tubbo, "Yeah? Me too." Tubbo thinks about it for a moment, _oh fuck it._

"Listen, okay? I want you to come here, so, _so_ bad. I don't care anymore that you're this overgrown— _overgrown_ uh, overgrown something! I don't know, I just wish you could come here." Tubbo's struggling to explain through whatever is attempting to take over his mind, no sure what these feelings are anymore, whether it's still just a small crush that he planned to stowaway forever.

"And I just," He's raising his voice at the moment, his tone drowning out the thunder that's shuddering outside, _"Fuck,_ I just wish we could do something about it!" His voice is dry at this point, the enthusiasm and anger towards himself dying down the moment he watches Ranboo's eyes fall. Though the camera is shitty quality and Ranboo won't buy any other, it's easy to see that he's made the other upset. A bitter taste rests in his tongue, and he takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry—"

"I don't—"

Silence passes between them as they both cut each other off, before Ranboo takes the stand. "I wanna see you too, Tubbo." Tubbo nods along with the words, by now he's made himself comfortable in his bed sheets, the only thing peeking out are his head and eyes, which are desperately trying to avoid the other's eyes. 

"I wanna watch movies with you in that theater that's nearly run down and closed up, because you want to. I want to visit the ocean with you, no matter how much I can't stand deep water. I want to go to Tesco's with you and do a dumb vlog," He takes a moment to pause, as Tubbo finds more comfort in his words, "I want to stand next to you and compare our height, and our hands," he laughs at that, "I want to do a cooking stream with you and teach you how to make American pancakes, I want to— god, I have so much that I want to do with you." 

Tubbo takes a deep breath, pictures fill his mind of him and Ranboo doing all those activities, them smiling together, holding hands, it takes a shaky laugh out of him. "Yeah?" Ranboo nods along to his words.  
  


"That's marriage is for, right?" Ranboo asks, rhetorically, but Tubbo still feels inclined to respond in some sarcastic manner, but decides against it.

"Yeah. Marriage." For a moment he thinks about it, he wouldn't mind marrying Ranboo. He wouldn't mind a lot of things if it was for Ranboo in all honesty. After moments, he finally looks up to the camera, daring to meet the other's eyes, and he's staring back with his full form. Both of his eyes are staring right now, they're soft, gentle even. His side part is still thrown over his eyes, and is as long as ever— he wants to run his hands through it. Not to mention how soft he looks overall, how soft he's looking at Tubbo.

Tubbo feels shy for a minute, then he gives a smile. Reaching his hand forward, he brings the phone beside him, next to his pillow like their previous set up. He can still hear Ranboo muttering about something and he somewhat mumbles back.

"You know, Boo. When I see you, I'm jumping. You have to catch me, kay?" Tubbo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh god, I have to catch you?" He did that raspy laugh like he always does, where he wheezes in a row and Tubbo catches along with it.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" They giggle, they laugh. They keep mumbling sweet talks to each other, occasionally flirting before sleepiness finally takes over Tubbo. The frustration from before had died his body down, and now he was ready to succumb to the sweet release of sleep. And he had Ranboo's voice, aka possibly the love of his life's voice right next to him, humming.

It feels intimidate, it feels real. They'll be okay with that then.

And if the other stared at Tubbo after he's asleep, listening to the soft breaths of his slumber, smiling in the most love sick way possible, before muttering a "Good night, Toby." That's something that has to be kept private.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, i tried to make it as _yearny_ as possible, get this from someone whose in love with their best friend.


End file.
